In Another Life
by Spinmax
Summary: Spinelli and Maxie have been apart for ten years, they have traveled different paths. Now as their PCU reunion comes up will they get the second chance they were meant to have, or will it end up like it was before?
1. Prelude

**In Another Life**

**Chapter One: Prelude**

Spinelli typed away at his laptop as he listened to the wind blow alittle more than it should. He had a feeling just by listening that they were going to end up having a storm like they always do. He stepped away from his laptop walking to his door, opening it he called for his nanny

"Miss Lenia, can you come here a second?"

"Yes Sir On My Way." The nanny came straight to him

"You need something Mr. Spinelli?"

"Can you check on the girls and make sure they aren't outside. It seems we may be getting another storm tonight."

"Certainly Sir." The nanny nodded walking off to leave him alone.

He knew it was time for the mail to run so he walked outside to see if he had gotten anything about his book in the mail. As he was flipping through his mail he came across a letter from Port Charles. He opened it up reading it.

_**Dear Mr. Spinelli,**_

_**We would like to invite you to the tenth anniversary port charles reunion. If you can make it please call us and let us know.So we would be able to hold your seat.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**PCU Staff Resident**_

_**Julia Monroe**_

Wow, he never figured they would know to send the letter here of all places. He hadn't been back to Port Charles since he left after Micheal been shot. He did miss the place though and missed the people that were there. He wondered if Jason and the others still resided there as well. He thought this might be a good idea to attend this reunion so he hurried back inside to make the phone call. As he was entering he was ransacked by his two daughters. They were idential twins, it was hard even for him to sometimes tell them apart. They were both eight years old and stood to his side. They had long flowing brownish blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They both said hugging him

"What is it girls? Were you outside like I told you not to be?"

"No, we were actually upstairs and we found this." one of the girls handing him a picture of Maxie. Man he missed her after all these years. He left without saying goodbye to her but he knew in his heart she would be fine. He needed to find his inner peace as much as she did, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that there in Port Charles.

"Who is that girl daddy? That doesn't look like mommy!"

"No girls, it isn't mommy, it is a dear old friend that i used to know along time ago."

"What's her name?"

"Come here and I'll tell you." Spinelli went into the living area of their house sitting down in one of the chairs he motioned for both girls to come sit on his lap. They happily walked over and did just that.

"They girl in this picture, her name is Maxie Jones."

"She has my name daddy."

"Yes she does sweetie." Spinelli kissed Maxie's forehead softly

"She looks very pretty daddy."

"She was, Her sister was a dear friend of mine, and daddy used to have a not so good life before he met your mommy."

"Was the girl a bad woman?"

"No sweetie, she was just the opposite. She showed your daddy that life is so important and you have to life it to the fulliest."

"What was her sister's name daddy?"

"Her sister's name was Georgiana."

"That is my name also."

"Mhmm."

"You named us after them, why daddy?"

"Shortly after you two were born, you know your mother passed on. She knew how close I was to these two girls and she told me that her last wish was for me to name you after them."

"She wanted that?"

"Mhmm. She said that her knowing that I would always have something special even though she couldn't be around anymore."

The girls snuggled up to him "I have my two girls that i love the most now what could be more special than that?"

"Ice cream!!"

Spinelli laughed "okay only alittle bit and soon after it's bedtime for both."

"YaY!!" They both kissed his cheek and got up to go into the kitchen to get some ice cream. Spinelli sat there looking down at the picture reminiscing about the times he spent with Maxie.

**TBC**


	2. ForShadowing

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Two: Foreshadowing**

Maxie climbed out of bed. Stretching her legs she smiled at the beautiful sunlight that came through her window. She turned looking to the guy that was sleeping in the bed then to her finger. She never would have thought that she would be married of all people and to someone that wasn't who she thought she would marry. He was well off yeah she knew she would marry that type but he was a detective for a pro bono company. They took cases that required little or no money to do them. He just did them because he wanted to catch the bad guys. She had her own little boutique called "Jackalette's Boutique." Her husband never quite figured out why she named it such a weird name for a boutique but she smiled it reminded her of Spinelli. She hadn't seen him since he left ten years ago. They were talking at the hospital one day and getting closer to each other every moment they spent and the next he was gone and out of her life like everyone else had done in the past. It took her along time to finally open up again and learn to love. It wasn't until she moved to Manhattan after Kate promoted her that she met her husband and fell in love. She still thought about Spinelli from time to time. Wondering if he was doing good. Wondering if he had settled down and finally met the girl of his dreams that loved him back also. She looked out the window thinking to herself as she felt a brush against her neck and a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Good Morning Darlin' "

"Good Morning." Maxie smiled turning and kissing him on the lips

"Did you sleep well after last night?"

"I did, I can't believe Kate kept me out so late with the party and all."

"Ah that sounds like kate howard always wanting to be the life of the party dear."

"Yes but I have to be at the boutique in less than two hours."

"No worries, I will have Leon drive you there."

Maxie smiled nodding as she heard a knock on the door. Walking over she opened it seeing a lady standing there with a letter in her hand.

"Special delivery for Maxie Jones?"

"It's Maxie Dupre but yes that is me."

"Please sign here." The lady showed maxie where to sign and Maxie did just that.

Thanking the lady maxie closed the door walking back to where her husband was at

"What is that darlin' ?"

"I have no earthly idea."

"Well open it up and see."

"okay." Maxie opens it up glancing down she reads it out loud

**_Dear Miss Jones,_**

**_We would like to invite you to the tenth anniversary Port Charles reunion. If you can make it please call us and let us know.So we would be able to hold your seat._**

**_Sincerely,  
PCU Staff Resident  
Julia Monroe_**

"A reunion?"

"You going?"

"It saids it's a week away, I am sure I can get someone to cover the boutique till I can get back."

"Well I am coming with you then."

"You sure you want to come with me to my old neighborhood?"

"Why not Darlin' It might be fun to see what the Maxie was like before I married her."

"Oh you don't want to know." She thought to herself but just smiled hugging him.

Everything was official, the plane tickets were bought, the car was rented, and the hotel was booked for him and the girls to arrive in Port Charles Saturday Morning. It was Thursday night and was tucking the girls into bed

XXX

"Okay girls, Tommorrow morning we are leaving out to go on a trip."

"Yay! A family trip. Where too daddy?"

"We are going to go to my old town that I used to live in."

"Will we get to see uncle Jason?"

Even though the girls called Jason uncle was only because Spinelli had told them all about Jason from when they were first born. He would sit and hold them and tell them of stories of how Jason and him used to do all sort of things together. He missed that friendship most of all. He hoped that Jason got the life that he always deserved and wanted. Kissing Maxie's and Georgie's forehead he smiled

"Sure, we'll go by and see Uncle Jason if you want. But now it's time for you two to go to sleep. We got a big day ahead of us."

XXX

Maxie finished packing her suitcase as the phone rang

"Hello Maxie Dupre here"

"Maxie, I am glad I caught you."

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yeah So are you coming home for the reunion?"

"Yeah, James and I are leaving out tonight and we'll be there first thing in the morning."

"Why don't you guys stay here at the house. I could use the company."

"Thanks Dad I would love that."

"Great it's settled then. I will let Robin know you will be here so Patrick and her can bring the kids by to see you."

"I'd love that."

"Talk to you soon. Love you.'

"Love you too Dad."

Maxie hung up the phone. It had been along time since she seen her family. Shortly after Spinelli had left she did the same. She told herself that if she ever got out of Port Charles she would keep her head facing in the same direction she was going and no looking back. Never did she think she would one day return to the place that she once called home too.

**TBC**


	3. Good Friends

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Three: Good Friends**

Spinelli could not believe that he was back in Port Charles. He picked up his luggage and made his way to the Metro Court. Carly was standing nearby as she spotted Spinelli she went over giving him a hug

"Hey Stranger."

"Hey Carly."

"Whoa no Valkyrie no more?"

"Nope, I quit that along time ago."

"I see, change is good. How have you been?"

"I have been doing quite well.How are the boys? I heard Micheal did a full recovery is all grown up now."

Carly smiles nodding "Yeah it's amazing isn't it? He's twenty two and I still can't believe it. You know he's married now and got a son on the way."

"No way, Well congratulations to you and to him."

"Thank You Spinelli! Have you seen Lulu yet?"

As Spinelli was going to answer his two girls come running up to his side

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?"

Carly was surprised she never took Spinelli to be the fatherly type but then again alot has changed in the past ten years.

"What is it?"

"They got all kinds of cool things here at this hotel daddy!"

"Mhmm indeed."

"I didn't know you had kids Spinelli."

"Yea these are my two girls." Spinelli looks to them both "Girls I like you to meet one of my friends, This is Carly. She owns this hotel."

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Maxie said

"Nice to meet you!" Georgie said

Carly laughed smiling at the girls "Your most welcome and yes it is awesome. This is one of the finest hotels in Port Charles. Later if your dad doesn't mind I'll get the chef to whip you girls up something good for desert how about that?"

"Oh daddy can she...can she?"

"Sure...after dinner though..But right now we need to get upstairs to the room and get unpacked."

"It was nice seeing you again Spinelli."

"Same here Carly."

XXX

Maxie and James got off their flight and headed straight to her old house. Knocking on the door Mac opens it pulling Maxie into a hug

"Am I ever glad to see you."

"Hey dad!" Maxie laughed softly

"Come in! Come in!" He motioned for both of them to come inside. He closed the door behind them. Maxie walked over dragging her suitcase with her. Mac takes it from her putting it off to the side. Taking Maxie's hand he leads her over to the sofa, James follows right behind.

"So how have you been Maxie?"

"I have been doing good Dad. How have you been?"

"I've been better. It's lonely here in this house with just me here. Robin comes by from time to time but it's just not the same."

"yeah I know Dad."

As Maxie was drowning in her past sorrows she hears noise coming from the background.One boy who looked to be around seven years old came running into the living room. The girl who looked like a mini version of robin came in. She quietly stood back against the door frame observing everything. She couldn't have been nomore than ten. So Robin had a girl. Maxie smiles at the two.

"Grandpa who is these people?"

"Cates this is Maxie, your cousin."

"Oh hey Maxie!"

"Hey Cates, It's nice to finally met you."

"Sorry we're late Uncle Mac, but Patrick had gotten called in on duty so I had to pick up the kids from school early." Robin stopped looking at Maxie she smiled. Maxie got up walking over to her giving her a hug

"I have missed you so much Robin."

"Same here Maxie."

Robin looked over at the little girl " You going to come in and be sociable?"

"I can Mom."

Robin shakes her head laughing "Maxie let me introduce you to my daughter. This is Anabelle."

"Nice to meet you Anabelle."

They all hung around for a couple of hours with each other talking about the past. Reminiscing about the good times with Georgie and everyone else that they had. Maxie missed that most of all. She missed the place that she called home. Her heart was starting to ache more and more for this place to come back and be a permanent part in her life.

XXX

Spinelli had gotten everything unpacked as he looked to the girls

"You girls hungry?"

"uh huh."

"Okay let's go out and grab something to eat and then we can go to the arcade place later. how about that?"

"YaY!"

They all got ready to head out and Spinelli decided to take them to Kelly's if it was still around. Sure enough it still was. He was just about to make his way in when a certain blonde one caught his eye.

" Lulu?"

"Spinelli?"

Spinelli walked over hugging her. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh my god Spinelli! I wasn't sure if you ever be back to Port Charles."

"Yeah me either."

"So why are you here now?"

"The reunion."

"Oh yeah, I am probably going to go but not sure."

"I see."

The girls stood by his side quietly, Lulu looked down at them and then back up to Spinelli with a questionable look on her face

"So are these two yours?"

"Yep.."

"Wow! So your married now and got a family.That is great to hear Spinelli."

"I am actually widowed."

"Oh man I am sorry Spinelli. What happened?"

"She died after giving birth. Complication but anyways I am now a proud single dad and loving every minute of it. How have you been doing?"

"You know me I am a Spencer, always fighting to stay afloat."

Spinelli laughs nodding "Yeah, your dad doing good? How about Lucky?"

"They are both doing good, Dad is actually doing quite well with the casino, you know Johnny gave him the money back in the day to get it back opened and ever since it's been nonstop business for him and as for Lucky, Things are good for him and Sam. They are expecting their first child in a week or so."

"That is awesome news. You haven't seen Jason have you?"

"Yeah actually I was over there last weekend as a matter of fact."

"How is he doing?"

"Him and Liz are doing good. They finally got married and they are now living in Liz's house. Jason got out of the mob life shortly after you left. They still let Lucky and us be apart of Jake's life which is good. You know Jake is ten now. Can you believe that?"

"Wow that is awesome news Lulu.Well we better get inside before these girls start attacking me for desserts." Spinelli laughs looking to Lulu

"It was good seeing you Spin, we need to catch up with one another before you head back out and chit chat some more."

"I'd love that."

"See you soon then."

"Bye."

Spinelli watched as lulu walked on and they made their way into Kelly's. The place hadn't really changed that much in ten years.Spinelli told the nanny to grab a table and he would go order them something to eat. Making his way over to the bar he seen mike coming out from behind.

"Well look who it is!"

"Hey Mike! Long time no see!"

"It's good to see you Spinelli.You in town for the reunion i take it?"

"Yep,"

"So what you want to get."

"I need to order four plates of your special chicken soup and grilled cheese please."

"Coming right up."

**TBC**


	4. Revealing

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Four: Revealing**

The girls and Spinelli and finished their dinner at Kelly's making their way back to the Metro Court when Spinelli looked at his watch. _"hm it was still kinda early."_ He told the driver to take them in a different direction and toward Jason and Liz's house they went. Once there Spinelli told Miss Lenia she could take the rest of the night off that he would have the girls for the evening. The nanny nodded as Spinelli told the driver he would call him when it was time for him to come pick them up. Walking up on the porch with both girls hands in his he let go for a second ringing the doorbell. Liz came to the door smiling. She hadn't changed much, her hair had gotten longer but she still looked pretty.

"Spinelli! What a suprise! Come In."

"Thanks!" Spinelli and the girls entered as spinelli looked to them motioning them to go sit down on the couch he looked at Liz

"Jase around?"

"Yeah he's out back working on his motorcycle.I'll go get him for you hold on just a sec."

Spinelli nodded as Liz walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later Jason walked out, he sure hadn't changed either still the same Stone Cold that he knew ten years ago except he was wearing a smile. Jason walked up to him hugging him

"Man Spinelli! I am glad to see you."

Spinelli hugged him back "It's good to see you too Jase!"

"What no stone cold?" Jason laughed

"Nah, I grew out of that after I left."

"Well sit, stay awhile, we got alot of catching up to do."

"Don't we.."

Jason turned seeing the two girls sitting down on the couch his eyes got big and turned back to spinelli

"Those two yours?"

"Mhmm indeed."

"Wow, when did you become a father?"

"About eight years ago."

"Well where is the mother at?"

"She pasted on."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that man."

"Yeah I am happy though I got these girls and life couldn't be better.Let me introduce you to them. Maxie, Georgie come here please."

"Maxie?...Georgie?..."

"Yeah long story on that one also."

"No kidding apparently."

The girls come running their hair bobbling back and forth "Yes Daddy!" they both said.

"Girls I like to introduce you to your Uncle Jason."

Their eyes lit up and ran over giving him a hug. Jason embraced the hug looking up at Spinelli "Uncle?"

"Yeah they are family and all."

"Huh..wha? What are you talking about Spinelli?"

Spinelli didn't know how to tell him really. It was all strange to him at first also till right after he found out. Liz looked at the girls smiling

"Hey girls you want to go play with Cam and Jake for abit while your daddy and Uncle talk?"

"Sure!"

"Okay girls you go play I'll come get you when it's time to leave."

"Okay daddy!"

Spinelli and Jason walked over to the couch sitting down as liz took the girls into the other room. Jason looked over at Spinelli with a confused look on his face.

"So I am a uncle to them? I always knew we were like family."

"Well that is partly it Jase. The mother of the girls name was Brooklynn."

"Ned's Daughter Brooklynn?"

"Yes.."

"How?"

"When I left I went back home. I stopped in Nashville for awhile to try and find out anything I could on my birth parents. I came up with nothing. As I was fiddling around in a computer store a girl came up to me thinking I was a salesman there asking me all kinds of questions about her laptop. I quickly told her I wasn't one and made some joke about it and we just hit it off from there. A year later we were married and she was pregnant. Throughout the pregnancy she had complications. The doctors told her that it would be a miracle if she or the babies made it out alright. Apparently she had formed a rare bone disease before she got pregnant and didn't know she had it till it was too late."

"Oh man.." Jason sat there listening in shock

"Anyways so right after she gave birth it was about five months she started getting worse and worse. The doctors finally told her that there was nothing left they could do for her. Brooklynn was a blessing in my life at the time. She knew all about my love for Maxie and how Georgie felt about me and never once got angry or upset about it. She believed in me as much as I did her. The day the babies were born she told me to go ahead and name them after them. She wanted me to keep a piece of that with me forever as if it was her blessing to me."

"Wow!"

"Yeah so coming back to Port Charles was a blessing for me. I got to see you, Lulu, Mike, and Carly.It has been good being back."

"So how long are here for?"

"Till the day after the reunion then I have to get back."

"So what are you up to now?"

"I am a professor and a writer."

"Really? I never pictured you as that. I always thought you still be into the whole private eye thing."

"I grew up Jase, I still dabble into that from time to time but now I teach at the University of Tennessee as a Professor of Science."

"You have done alot for yourself Spinelli, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Jase that means alot."

Jason gives Spinelli another hug as they continue to talk about old times.

XXX

Maxie took a walk by herself thinking abit back to two thousand and eight when her and spinelli were partners together teaming up to save others and solve cases. She had fun with him and that's what she missed the most. Yea she had the luxurious life she also wanted but it just didn't feel the same. She heard sounds of feet coming up then heard someone say her name.

"Maxie?"

Turning around there stood Lucky and Sam. Sam had gotten big and you could defiantly tell she was pregnant. Maxie ran over hugging them both.

"Oh My God! Hey you two!"

"Hey stranger! How has the busy bee been?"

"Busy.." Maxie and Sam laugh

Maxie rubs Sam's belly "So your finally getting that bundle of joy you always wanted. I am happy for you Sam."

"Yeah Lucky and I are very excited. We can hardly wait for her to arrive."

"Aw it's a girl..that is so awesome.Congrats you guys!"

"We have come up with a couple but haven't decided on anything official yet."

"Well you will have to let me know when you have her so I can come back down and see how beautiful she is."

"Will do, but for now we must go. We got Lamaze class we have to get too."

"Okay See you later guys."

Maxie smiled everyone's world seemed to be playing like they wanted it to play out except hers. She got what she wanted but in the end it wasn't all really want she wanted to start with.

**TBC**


	5. Love Never Dies

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Five: Love Never Dies**

Spinelli couldn't decide what he wanted to do first this morning, go pick out his tux or go get some breakfast first. He had the morning free since Lenia took the girls shopping for a new dress to wear tomorrow night. He couldn't believe it the reunion was tomorrow. He will see everyone he went to school with again. He decided he would grab a quick breakfast before making his way to one of the tailor shops nearby. He got dressed and headed out. He made his way to the local coffee shop picking up a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. He decided since it was such a beautiful day out he would take a walk in the park. As he was walking he realized how much Port Charles had changed since he left. Alot of the older buildings were torn down and new ones rebuilt. The town was different but yet in his heart he still felt the same as he did the day he left. Sitting down on one of the nearby benches he sipped on his coffee and nibbled on the side of his blueberry muffin. He watched the kids run around playing with one another and it reminded him of his girls. He was blessed to have them in his life. As he was lost in dreams he heard a voice all to familiar that spoke to his heart like a thousand angel choir singing.

"Damian Spinelli? Is that you?"

Spinelli looked up, he breathe was taken away at the beauty that stood before him. Man she hadn't changed all that much she was still the most beautiful blonde he had layed his eyes upon. He had realized his frown had turned into this big grin upon his face as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Maxie?"

"Oh my god...it is you.." Spinelli had stood wasn't sure why guess it was habit sometimes as Maxie ran into his arms hugging him tightly. Spinelli returned the hug with affection. He missed this touch, this warm feeling whenever he had her close to him. He never realized how much he had missed it till he had her in his arms again. Maxie pulled away looking at him. Their arms were still locked together with one another.

"How have you been doing?"

"I have been good, How have you been Maxie?"

"Ah same ol' same ol' you know..So..are you here for the reunion also?"

Spinelli nods his eyes still fixed upon her face like a deer caught in headlights "Yeah." that's all he could mutter out. Why did this girl have still such a hold on him after all these years.

"I am glad..I've missed you Spinelli. After you left, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again."

"Yeah someone taught me that sometimes it's best to move on and face what's ahead of you and take it with everything you got."

Maxie smiled "I didn't quite word it like that but yeah...So what are you doing now? Are you married? Got Kids?"

Spinelli wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her about his girls, he didn't want the moment to end between them. It was like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

"I am a professor at the University of Tennessee.I teach Science there."

"Wow, that is amazing Spinelli. I always knew you make it no matter what you did in life. I am glad to hear your doing good."

"So what about you Maxie? You still in the fashion world?"

Maxie nods "Yep, I own my own boutique up in Manhattan."

Spinelli smiles "I am happy for you Maxie." Maxie moves her hands abit as the light catches Spinelli's eye. His dream had come to an end as he seen the sparkle of the diamond that shined so brightly on Maxie's hand

"So your married?"

"Yeah five years now. You?"

"Widowed."

A brief moment of silence fell over the two. It was like they were stuck in a slow time sequence and not able to move or do anything. Finally Maxie looked over at Spinelli.

"You know we should hang out tonight..what do you say? for old times sake."

"I'd love that..but.."

"Aw come on..This may be the last time we get to see each other."

"Okay..Let me clear up a few things.."

"Okay it's a date then."

"A date?"

"Well not a date date..but you know.." Maxie felt her face turning abit red as she said that. She couldn't believe she was married and was saying such things to Spinelli. But she just couldn't help herself. She felt alive with him. She always did when they were together, like anything in her life is possible. Maxie reached into pocket book pulling a piece of paper and pen, writing down her cell number she gave it to him.

"Here call me later and we'll meet up somewhere. I have to go run some more errands right now. "

"Yeah I got to go to the tailor store myself." Spinelli stood hugging Maxie once more

"I'll see you tonight."

"Okay.."

XXX

After talking to Lenia about watching the girls he dialed Maxie's number. Maxie picks up

"Hello Mrs. Dupre speaking."

"Hey Maxie. Did you have to say that really?"

"Sorry Spinelli, I didn't realize. Bad habit."

"It's okay. So you wanted me to call."

"Yeah met me at Pier seventeen and we'll go from there."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye"

Maxie had told her husband that she had some errands to run and she would be back as soon as she could. He never questioned her about where she was off to he was busy on the phone discussing some things. He just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a mouthy goodbye as she walked out the door.

Spinelli wasn't sure why he was meeting up with Maxie, god it had been ten years since he last seen or talk to her. Why did he get the Hebe jeebies again when he sees her. He thought he was over that. He made his way to the Pier, as he walked up he spotted Maxie sitting down. She looked even more beautiful than when he saw her prior.

"Hey."

Maxie looked up smiling "You came!"

"Told you I would." Spinelli sat down beside her.

"I thought we could sit here and talk for a little bit."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Maxie contemplating what she wanted to say to him in her head after all these years. Spinelli wanting so badly to reach out and hold her hand. Neither one of them did anything but the complete opposite. They just sat there in silence till Maxie turned looking at Spinelli

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had to."

"That is no excuse Spinelli."

"It's a damn good excuse to me." Spinelli snapped back.

"We were friends Spinelli..Maybe something more..I wasn't sure then what it was.."

"Now?"

"I am not sure either..but I do know that you leaving hurt me."

"I never wanted to hurt you Maxie..That wasn't my intentions at all."

"Well you did...and I am still hurt.."

Spinelli walked up to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. Maxie layed her head on his chest. Tears streaming down her face. It was the first time she had ever let anyone know that Spinelli had hurt her. She didn't realize how badly herself til she saw him again.

"I am so sorry Maxie..I never meant.."

"To leave..Same excuse they all use.." Maxie pulls away wiping the tears from her eyes looking at him "That is the story of my life Spinelli. They come, they love, and they leave when they get tired."

"That was no.."

"Save it spinelli! Did you think about me at all? Did you even once try and pick up a phone and call? No you didn't cause I never heard from you.No letter, No phone call, hell even no postcard."

Spinelli lowered his head "I was trying to find out things.."

"Find out what Spinelli? Find out that you missed out on something that could have been something."

"I screwed up okay!!" Spinelli shouts. "I never meant to leave but I had to.."

"You had too..blah blah same sickening story over and over again. I am tired of it Spinelli..I am tired of everyone I care about and that I get the least bit close too leaves rather they die or just leave by choice."

"Listen to me Damnit!!"

"Why? What was so important that you had to leave me?"

"My past!! Okay.."

"What your parents? You got clues about them?"

Spinelli walked over sitting back down he lowered his head into his hands sighing "I got a clue from an anonomous person saying that they found birth documents on me in Nashville Tennessee. So I went there. After Micheal's shooting, and going through the whole baby jake ordeal it got me to thinking."

Maxie walks over sitting down beside of him listening

"I thought about my life and how I had become in the last two years living in Port Charles. I didn't want to be that person anymore. I wanted to be someone different. Someone who you would appreciate and want to love. So I thought I would go find my parents that was a start, at least I thought it was anyways."

"So that was just some bogus tip?"

"Yeah, I searched for a few weeks then I just gave up on it because even the jackal p.i at the time couldn't find out anything. It's like they just disappeared."

"So why didn't you come back here?"

"I needed a change Maxie." Spinelli turned looking at her grabbing her hands within his "I knew that if I got out of your life it would keep you safe. Yeah it would hurt you but at least you would have been safe."

"Spinelli,I didn't need safety as you seen back then I could have took care of myself, but I needed you most of all and you weren't there."

"I am so sorry Maxie. But I was doing what I thought was best. I loved you enough to walk away even though it broke my heart."

"You loved me?"

Spinelli blushes slightly looking into her eyes "With every bone in my body I did. I may have said some snarky things to you but deep down I just wanted to be able to love you freely."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Me..Say that to a girl at the time? Are you crazy?" Spinelli laughed

"You should have..You never known what my answer would have been."

"okay hypothetical question then..If I said that now to you what would be your answer?"

"If we were back ten years ago and you said it to me I would have told you that I loved you too."

"And what about now..in the present day?"

"I would say that I am married"

"I see.." Spinelli turns his head looking away. Maxie placed her hand gently on the side of his face pulling it back toward her. She leaned in brushing her lips across his. It felt as though every eletric current has ran through his body. She wasn't sure why she kissed him but she had to know what it would be like. Never did she expect it to feel like this. They looked into each others eyes after the kiss and a moment later they were all over one another. Spinelli had pulled Maxie closer to him grabbing the back of her head for support. Their lips intertwining with each other as if it was a cosmic collision. Maxie was halfway in Spinelli's lap when the kiss finally ended. Maxie placed her hand on her lips looking up at him as he still held her in his arms.

"Wow..I never knew.."

"Knew what?"

"That kiss was.."

"Explosive."

"Yea..I'd say that.." Maxie sat up adjusting her outfit as Spinelli did the same. Spinelli stood up holding out his hand to her. Maxie looked up taking it.

"What?"

"I want to show you something."

"Okay."

Spinelli was about to show her the meaning of how much he loved her. She was about to meet the other two special ladies in his life.

**TBC**


	6. Love In The Afternoon

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Six: Love In The Afternoon**

Spinelli looked at his watch thinking _"Good perfect timing, the girls would still be awake."_ As they got to the Metro Court Maxie stopped Spinelli by grabbing a hold of his arm. Spinelli turned looking at her

"Why are we at the Metro Court? And what is so important that you had to bring me here?"

"I have something to show you.Can you just trust me please?"

Maxie nodded she did trust him even after all these years. She wasn't sure why but she just did. As they entered Maxie spotted Lulu sitting down in the lobby. "Oh hell no he didn't bring me here to tell me he was with lulu did he?" she thought to herself. Spinelli was shocked to see Lulu. Lulu stood up spotting Spinelli and Maxie walking in together. She felt abit mad because even after all these years Maxie still managed to try and screw one over on her.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked Maxie in a hateful tone crossing her arms over one another.

"I should ask you the same thing. Aren't you suppose to be deciding who's bed your hopping to tonight?"

"Ha Ha very funny. This is coming from a married woman who is sneaking around with another man."

Maxie glared at lulu as Spinelli looked to them both speaking

"Lulu this is not what you think it is.Why are you even here?"

"I came by to talk to you but I see your preoccupied at the moment. I'll be back when the skank leaves."

Lulu turns to leave and Spinelli grabs ahold of her arm

"No don't go."

Maxie was furious. He brought her here and now since lulu is here he dumps her flat. What the hell was she thinking even bothering to tag along with him. Maxie was pissed she couldn't take this any longer she turns to walk and spinelli grabs her arm as well.

"Let go of me Spinelli!"

"No wait please..The both of you."

"Why? Is this some kind of twisted scheme or something?"

"Why would you say that for Maxie? I have never."

"What do you have to show me Spinelli? You brought me here what is it?"

"It's up in my room..Since Lulu is here she might as well tag along also."

They all went together. Maxie wasn't happy about it but she followed in suit. As they got to Spinelli's room, he took out his hotel key card and swiped it to open the door. He seen lenia sitting in a chair reading a book. She stood smiling to Spinelli politely

"Your back so soon Mr. Spinelli?"

"Yes I have guests with me. Come on you two it's safe to come in."

Maxie and Lulu walked in behind him looking oddly to one another then to the woman.

"What's going on Spinelli?" Lulu asked.

"Just a second.." Spinelli held up a finger as he looked to Lenia

"Are they in the bathroom?"

"They?" Maxie said

Spinelli nodded as he went into the bathroom. A few moments later he came out with two little girls. Maxie was dumbfounded.Lulu smiled waving to the girls, Maxie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are..Are those two yours Spinelli?"

"Yes..I like you to meet my daughters."

"Whoa!" Maxie had to sit down for this.

"Daddy is that lady okay?" Maxie asked looking up at him.

"Yeah she's okay. She's just in shock. Girls I like you to meet Maxie and you already met Lulu."

The girls walk over to Lulu holding out their hands "Nice to meet you again Lulu!"

Lulu smiles shaking their hands "Nice to meet you both again."

The walk over to Maxie holding out their hands to her "Nice to meet you too Maxie."

Maxie smiles shaking their hands "Please is all mine girls. So what is your names?"

Spinelli bit on his bottom lip as he waited for the girls to answer Maxie.

"My name is Maximilliana Marie and this is my sister Georgianna Dawn"

Tears filled Maxie's eyes as she heard the names. She looked to Spinelli and at that moment she knew how he had felt all along about her. To name his own kid after her must of meant something and to have his dead wife go along with it was something else in itself.

"Whoa Spinelli I understand Georgie namesake but Maxie's?" Lulu looked at him in shock

"Girls go ahead back in the bathroom and brush your teeth it's almost time for bed." The girls ran up to him kissing him on the cheek

"Okay daddy!" They went into the bathroom shutting the door he looks over to Lenia "Can you go in there and give us a few moments. Just make sure they brush really well okay."

"Not a problem Mr. Spinelli. Just let me know when your done."

"I will thank you Lenia."

Lenia walks into the bathroom leaving the three of them alone. Spinelli turns looking to Lulu.

"You asked why I named my daughter Maxie?"

"Yeah.."

" Ten years ago I came to Port Charles, fell in love or so I thought it was love with a certain blonde one. That summer that same blonde one told me over and over again countless times that she could never see herself with a guy like me other than friendship. I respected that and remained your friend. You and Maxie have this rivalry thing still going on after ten years? Why? I fell in love with Maxie as I did with you, but somewhere in all of that I think she did as well. I left her she didn't leave me Lulu. I made the mistake because I wanted to find my past when I should have been finding my future. So I have to leave with that regret for the rest of my life."

"Spinelli..Why didn't you tell me this earlier when I talked to you instead of waiting til now?"

"I didn't know how to tell you Lulu,I was afraid and you made your choice along time ago. Why try and fight now? I have two beautiful girls who I would not trade anything in the world for and that I have been providing and loving for eight years now. I've changed. I am not the corky, pot-smoking, skater hacker boy. I am the Professor who lives in a two story white house on an acre of land and writes stories. We all change Lulu. Some for the good and some for the better but as we make our mistakes we learn from them. As a result in me making the mistake of leaving Maxie, I met my wife."

"What was she like Spinelli?" Maxie was interested to know what type of girl he had fallen for after hearing all of this.

"Brooklynn was everything."

"Whoa..Stop right there Spinelli..Did you just say Brooklynn? As in Brooklynn Ashton?"

Spinelli nods "Yes."

"This keeps getting better and better." Maxie laughed shaking her head abit.

"How did you ever come to met her? "

Spinelli sat down on the edge of the bed as Lulu pulled up a chair

"Hold on a second let me go tell Lenia to go ahead and put the girls to bed and we'll finish the conversation."

Spinelli walks into the bathroom letting Lenia know it was okay to go ahead to the joining room and put the girls to sleep. He walks back in sitting back down.

"Okay..Well the funny thing is I was in Nashville searching for clues. I was out of luck so I decided to take a break and go to the nearby computer store. Brooklynn was there and she thought I was one of the clerks, so she came up to me asking me for help. Once I explained that I wasn't she got upset and apologizing nonstop. I told her it was okay no harm no foul. Next thing I knew we were talking almost everyday and hanging out. I felt alive again. She was different but special like I was. She shown me that anything was possible. I just had to put my mind to it and believe in it. She was actually the one that told me to name the girls Maxie and Georgie."

"Why? Brooklynn and I never got along half the time."

"She still cared for you though Maxie. When I told her where I was from we talked nonstop about everyone here. She told me stories of how all of you would hang out at the local pizza shack."

Maxie smiled nodding "ah the good times they were."

"She knew I loved Maxie and in her heart she knew I loved her too. So before she passed she told me to make a promise to her. She told me to name the girls after you two. She said that I would always have you close and I would be able to love you unconditionally."

Maxie felt the tears roll down her face as she thought _"Brooklynn was always a sucker for romance"_ Maxie half heartly laughed

"What happened to Brooklynn? I know you mentioned something about Complications after birth but you never went any further." Lulu asked

"Yeah.Brooklynn had a rare bone disease that no one knew about or heard about till it was too late. All throughout her pregnancy she had complications. She stayed sick all the time and at times I worried if her and the babies were going to make it at all. So we went to a specialist in her third trimester and got her tested and that's when they came back telling us that she had the disease. After that everything seemed to go downhill. She stayed sick and in bed for the rest of her pregnancy. It was a miracle she held on for so long like she did."

"Oh my god Spinelli. I didn't know..Noone said anything around here about it."

"No one knew except for Ned and Lois. They had a private burial. The come to visit form time to time when they are in the area to see the girls. They send gifts all the time for them.I wanted a family so badly. I wanted to feel wanted as much as I seen everyone around here be. Brooklynn gave me that. In the short year and a half that we were married she gave me meaning. She gave me a reason to wake up in the morning and smile. She gave me a family.In my heart I will be forever grateful to her for giving me that gift of those two girls in the next room."

Lulu looked at Spinelli standing up Maxie watched but didn't say nothing "I think I should go ahead and go. I'll see you at the reunion tomorrow right?"

Spinelli hugged her "Yeah I'll be there."

Lulu hugged him back pulling away she nods a smile then opens the door "Bye." and closes it behind her.

Spinelli turns to look at Maxie "You leaving too?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I just thought.."

"After all these years of trying to get you to open up.."

Spinelli sat down on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands for a moment. He looks up looking at Maxie "I don't take back what I said to Lulu earlier about me loving you."

Maxie sighs "But I am married though Spin."

"I know, I missed my shot again. But at least this time you know how I truly feel."

Maxie walks over sitting down beside him placing her hand in his " You know I am grateful to Brooklynn too."

Spinelli looks at her "You are?"

"Yeah cause she gave you the two most beautiful daughters in the world and that she gave you a chance to experience how it felt to feel the love returned."

Spinelli turns looking her in her eyes "So where do we go from here?"

"We keep going on with our lives Spinelli.I am married. I have a career an obligation, Plus you have your girls, your career and your writing."

"But I don't have you."

Maxie places her hand to his heart looking him straight in the eyes "Yes you do..right here." She pats his chest "You have me in your heart always."

Spinelli couldn't take it anymore the urget to kiss her was overwhelming him. He grabbed her pulling her close to him his lips tackling hers. Maxie did not fight him. Not tonight she didn't want to nor did she feel the urge too. She wanted this as badly as he did. She wanted to experience what Brooklynn experienced. She wanted to live that magical night with Spinelli. She wanted his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. She wanted it all. Yes she was being selfish at that moment but she didn't care. She had to have him and she didn't care what it would cost her.Spinelli pulled away leaving a heavy breathing Maxie laying on the bed as he ran over to the bathroom door.

"What are you doing Spinelli?"

"Locking the door..Got kids you know."

Maxie laughed softly "oh yeah.I forgot."

Spinelli locked the bathroom door then went over and locked the other door. He was bound and determined not to have any intruders at that moment or any moment that he was with Maxie. He ran back over to the bed and stopped. His gaze fell on Maxie as she layed there. She had to have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her smile captivated him on a level that he could not imagine to describe. Her eyes were begging him to come to her as if a force was pulling him. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her and all she had to do was look at him.

"What's wrong Spinelli?"

"Nothing, I..just can't believe this is happening."

Maxie pulls him on top of her kissing his lips his hands move to her hair brushing every strand soothingly and softly. He gazed into her eyes as he moved his hand toward the side of her face. His hands began to trace the outline of her body. With every touch, every feel he wanted more, he needed more. Spinelli sat up taking off his shirt. Maxie began to undress herself but Spinelli stopped her. He didn't want her doing any work. He wanted to be the one to show her how much he loved her. He wanted to be the one to captivate her as much as she had done him. He unbuttons her shirt going behind her to take it off her arms he kisses every part of her skin that comes visible to him. As the shirt comes off she is exposed to only her bra. The lacey silk fabric that hung to her every design.He moved her hair out of the way as he placed his lips softly on her neck kissing it. He worked his way up to her ear lob then back down toward the hook on her bra. With his teeth he unsnap her bra causing Maxie to giggle alittle.

"Where did you learn that from?"

"Secrets my dear..secrets.." Spinelli grinned as he kissed her back. Maxie turned around running her hands along his chest. She felt his body harden to her touch. She undoes his pants revealing his boxers. She was glad he wasn't wearing those scooby doo boxers anymore. Spinelli pulled her down onto the bed laying on top of her. He kissed her lips with intensity and passion. Maxie pulled on his hair causing him to nip at her bottom lip. He had something Maxie had never seen before in a man. She needed to know more. Hell she demanded to know more. Spinelli worked his way down her body kissing every inch that he could find. He got down to her valley. Kissing ever hill that he came upon. He kissed her inner thighs working his way down to her legs. He kissed her foot causing Maxie to giggle once more. Spinelli stood removing his boxers and exposing the enormous package that was waiting to be delivered to it's owner. He wanted to let her received. She wanted him to. Spinelli entered that valley as if he was fighting a battle and knowing he was going to win it. He went head first. Thrusting with every muscle in his body he made love to Maxie, To Maxie Jones he was becoming one with at that very moment. Maxie felt him inside of her wanting more from him she pressed her hands on his back pushing him closer to her. She yearned for more she needed more. She loved him with the passion of fire red and wanted him to know that by her touch, by her kiss, by the movement in her body. He knew how much she loved him and she knew how much he loved her. It took ten years to experience this moment but it was well worth it. Spinelli was about to hit the climax but he was waiting he wanted them to do this together. He wanted to share everything with her. She was his love, his life. She was his oxygen to breathe, his sunlight before the storm. As they both reached climax they layed there in each others arms holding on to one another. Maxie layed her head on his chest circling her finger around as Spinelli played with her hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"Maxie said.

"I don't know. I thought it may not have been good."

Maxie looks up at him "Spinelli, that was fantastic. I never knew you had it in you. See I told you before you were holding out on me." Maxie laughs

Spinelli laughs hugging her to him "I have not. You just bring out the best in me what can I say."

"Liar!" Maxie laughs playfully smacking him

"You going to tell your husband Maxie?"

"I can't Spinelli. Even though this night was wonderful and all, I just can't." Maxie said laying her head back down on his chest not letting him see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I understand." Spinelli looked away feeling as though this would be the last night he ever have with Maxie Jones.

**TBC**


	7. Denying

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Seven: Denying**

Spinelli woke up looking beside him to see if Maxie was there or if last night had been one big dream. No sign of Maxie nowhere it must have been. But it was one hell of a dream. He made love to Maxie Jones, the love of his life after all these years. He got up getting dressed he went to check on the girls. They weren't in their room but a note was

**_Dr Mr. Spinelli,_**

**_I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping but I took the girls to get their hair done and grab some lunch. We will return shortly._**

**_Lenia_**

He shook his head he swore to himself he was going to get that girl to call him Spinelli sooner or later. He hated that formal stuff. He knew he needed to get his tux from the tailor shop before tonight's reunion so he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Making his way out of the Metro Court he decided to walk instead of grab a car. He needed the fresh air, he thought it could do him some good. He walked through the park smiling as he watched all the kids play with their parents. Thinking of his own two girls he couldn't believe he was a parent even after all these years. He decided to make a pit stop. He went into the local jewelry store looking around the attendant noticed that he was having trouble and offered to be assistance.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Sure, I need to know if you have any heart necklaces by chance?"

"Sure we have plenty let me show the ones we have."

Spinelli nods as she grabs the different heart necklaces from beneath her holding out each one separately so Spinelli could take a look. He liked all of them but nothing sung out to him. Spinelli looks to the attendant

"Do you have one that has a birthstone in the middle?"

"Ah yes we do let me get that one."

The attendant grabbed the necklace Spinelli was wanting and as soon as he seen it he knew it was the one.

"Perfect. Can I get three of those please!"

"Sure what months would you like them to be in?"

"October and June"

The attendant nods "We will have them ready around four o'clock if that is alright?"

"That is fine..Thank You and I'll be back to pick them up."

Spinelli leaves the shop making his way to the rest of his errands.

XXX

Maxie opened the door to Mac's walking in. No one was home which was odd. She figured at least James would be here. She walked over to the table there was a note laying there she picked it up reading it

**_Maxie,_**

**_James,Patrick and I all went to play some golf. Be back soon._**

**_Love,_**

**_Dad_**

Maxie smiled. He took James golfing. She wondered if he would have took Spinelli if she had been married to him instead of James. Maxie shook her head as the doorbell rang. Maxie walked over opening the door to see Robin standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey I figured you be home, I wanted to come and talk you got a minute?"

"Sure come in."

Robin came in sitting down on the couch and Maxie followed right behind her.

"I wanted to tell you something before you left and wasn't sure if I get the chance too."

"What is it?" Maxie looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"No..No..Nothing bad..It's Just that Patrick and I have decided to leave Port Charles."

"Oh that is awesome Robin." Maxie hugs Robin

"Yeah Patrick got a offer from one of the top notch medical schools to come and be a teacher to the rising doctors there."

"So he is giving up being a surgeon? But I thought he loved that?"

"No he's not giving it up. Actually he is going to be also Chief of staff at the local hospital there. He is excited about this. He saids it's more money for us to have to spend on the kids college education.I am happy for him. But anyways enough about me. You look like you been through hell. Are you alright Maxie?"

Was it that obvious? She had the best night of her life and yet she had to leave that all behind because she was married.

"I did something last night."

"What was it Maxie?" Robin said in that tone of oh lord what have you done now.

"I committed adultery." Maxie put her head in her hands

"Whoa! With Who? Don't tell me with that sleaze bag Logan Hayes? That boy has gotten enough girls pregnant already."

"No No not with him oh god no.."

"Then who was it?"

"It was with Spinelli"

Robin's eyes got big looking to her she couldn't help but crack a smile as she looked to Maxie "Spinelli? You slept with Spinelli?"

"Yes and Robin oh my god it was so wonderful too."

"Wow I say so if it has you this worked up over it."

"I didn't plan for that to happen. He was telling me about his girls and brooklynn."

Robin was trying to let all of this sink into her brain "Brooklynn Ashton? As in Ned's daughter? and Spinelli's got kids?"

Maxie nods "Yeah Brooklynn and him were married then she died and he has the two most beautiful daughters because of it."

"Your in love with him aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes Maxie."

"How?"

"Every time you talk about him your eyes sparkle and you get this grin on your face. I know I've been there before."

Maxie sighs "Nothing I can do about it now. I am married I can't change the past."

"Yeah you can't but can't you do something about the future?"

"I don't know..I just don't know.."

**TBC**


	8. Reunion Party

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Eight:Reunion Party**

Spinelli got him and the girls ready to go to the reunion. He called downstairs to the desk asking if a car could be waiting for them in about thirty minutes. He turned sitting down on the edge of the bed pulling the girls close to him.

"You know I love you two so very much."

"We love you too daddy!" They both said.

"Tonight we're all going to a special place. Lenia will keep an eye on you two as daddy goes around and mingles alittle."

"Okay, daddy i got a question?" Maxie said looking to him

"Sure what is it Maxie?"

"I know you said once before that mommy's family lived here."

"Yeah, the Quartermaines were her and is your family. Why?"

"Can we go see them before we leave?"

"Sure we can do that sweetie."

"Great. I want to meet them and so does Georgie."

Georgie nods, Spinelli smiles thinking these girls are so growing up.

"Okay I tell you what tommorrow before we pack to leave I'll take you over there to met them how about that?"

"Great!"

Spinelli kisses them both on the forehead "Okay so it's time to head on out.Everyone ready?"

The girls nod and lenia walks in "Ready when you are Mr. Spinelli."

"Good, let's get the show on the road." All of them walk out together and head to the reunion.

XXX

Maxie was getting ready in the bathroom and all she could think about was last night with Spinelli. She closed her eyes as the images floated around in her head over and over again. How was she able to keep this up when all she was doing was making it worse by constantly thinking about him. Why did she need him so badly after all these years. God he was going to be the death of her, and somehow she just didn't seem to mind.

A few minutes past and Maxie heard a knock on the bathroom door

"Everything alright dear?" James called out.

"Yeah just getting ready..I'll be out shortly."

"Okay Darlin' I am going to make a phone call to the distributors while you finish up."

"Alright it i'll be just a few more minutes. not long.."

Maxie did the finishing touches of her make-up and puffed up her hair. She looked back at the reflection in the mirror. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night. She was hoping she would run into Spinelli and get a chance to talk to him.

XXX

Spinelli and the girls arrive at the reunion. It was held at the new auditorium that was built about two years back. Shockingly Logan Hayes was the contractor of the building. That shocked Spinelli most of all. The dude had actually done something with his life. Now that was a shock. The place looked amazing. It was all decorated with different colored balloons and streamers. There was a big banner that hung up saying "Welcome to the class of '08 class reunion" Spinelli smiled walking up to the table

"Hello name please?" The lady sitting behind the table said.

"Damian Spinelli"

"The Damian Spinelli?"

"Huh?" Spinelli looked at her confused.

"You wrote how to survive in another world. I can't tell you how inspirational that book was."

"Thank You.I am glad you enjoyed reading it." Spinelli smiled taking the name tag placing it on his tux. He had the necklace in his pocket that he was going to give to Maxie if he seen her tonight. He looked around seeing if he spotted anyone familiar. Lenia looked to him

"I am going to take the girls to get something to drink, why don't you go and chat some Mr. Spinelli."

"Okay.."

Spinelli walked around for a few moments till he spotted Lulu walking in. Lulu smiled at him. After all these years she still looked beautiful. She didn't make his heart skip a beat but he knew she was still beautiful. Lulu walked up to him hugging him. Spinelli hugged her back

"Enjoying yourself?"

"As good as I can."

"So where are the girls at?"

"Their over there with Lenia."

"Ahh I see..Where's Maxie? I figured she be riding your coat tail by now."

"Haven't seen her. Speaking of coat tails, where's good ol' johnny john or Logan? I figured one of them would be escorting you tonight."

"Logan and I haven't talked for a long time and well Johnny and I..Let's just say my love life is worse off than yours..let's just leave it at that."

Spinelli laughed "And here I thought I was going to win best category in the best drama series."

"Nope betcha to it buddy."

They both laughed.

Maxie walked in holding on to James's arm. Smiling she seen how beautiful the place looked decorated. Her smile turned upside down as she spotted Spinelli from across the room. He was laughing with Lulu. Jame's cell phone went off causing Maxie to frown even more. The past year or so their relationship had taken a toll for the worse. They never had time for each other anymore. James seemed to have more time for his cell than he did with her. James had walked away to take the call leaving Maxie there to steadily stare at Spinelli and Lulu who were lost in conversation. Why did she keep doing this to herself. Didn't Spinelli prove how much he loved her night when they made love. She felt a brush of lips upon her cheek, it was James. He was back from his call with a look upon his face.

"What is it?"

"I have to leave early."

"Why?" Maxie frowned. She was hoping this little mini vacation would rekindle some hope in the relationship she had with him, if there was any left.

"I have too Maxie darlin' The distributors need me back in Manhattan. I am leaving tonight.You stay here and come back when you want." James kisses her again walking away from her. She felt as though the whole world was getting back into the same cycle it had ten years ago. Just when she thought life was looking up for her and then he had to walk back into her life. He did this to her, yeah he did. If he hadn't of walked back in her life she wouldn't be thinking about him, she would be having fun and then leaving the next day back to her life.

XXX

"You know Spinelli after all these years I never did understand what made you fall for Maxie Jones of all people." Lulu said sitting down beside him.

"Guess in some weird cosmic fate it was meant to be..but.." Spinelli looks down at his drink shaking the ice to where they rattle inside of his glass.

"But what Spinelli?" Lulu looks at him

"The fact that she is married, has a career and she doesn't need the excessage baggage of me and my two girls."

"If she loved you as much as you love her why should it matter?"

"It doesn't matter Lulu, that was ten years ago, people grow up and things change.Simple as that."

"Whoa! What happened to the I am not a quitter Spinelli that I knew and loved so dearly huh?"

"He died when he left Port Charles." Spinelli got up and walked outside to get a fresh of breath air. He was starting to think this wasn't a good idea to come back home and relive his past.

**TBC**


	9. Abduction

**In Another Life**

**Chapter Nine: Abduction**

Spinelli looked back to see if Lulu was following him but he guess she got the message cause she was over on the other side talking to someone else. He walked to the edge of the pier docks that were behind the auditorium. He placed his hands on the railing looking out at the water thinking. Looking up he quietly talked to brooklynn as he always did.

"Brooklynn, I wish you were here. You would have made things alittle better. I miss not having your smile around to lift my spirits. God I wish you could see the girls now, they're growing up so big. Sorry for breaking our vows last night. I know you would have said it was okay because you always seemed to know how I felt about Maxie and yet you managed to keep on loving me. I didn't deserve that kind of love."

"Yes you do!"

Spinelli turned around spotting Maxie standing a couple feet away from him.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard you tell Brooklynn how much you loved me and that you don't deserve love like that."

"I didn't deserve her loving me knowing that I was still in-love with you Maxie."

"But that was her choice though Spinelli, She choose to give you her heart,body, and soul."

"What I don't understand is Maxie, is if your relationship is as good as you say it is then why did you sleep with me last night?"

"Damn it Spinelli Don't you dare think for a second I had sex and it didn't mean anything. Because it did." Maxie put her hands up to her head almost about to scream. "Gawd you can be such a jackass sometimes."

"And you can be some things as well, but that never changed how I felt about you."

"Spinelli, We can't have this conversation. Not now.."

"Why not now? Are you afraid Maxie? Are you that terrified to love me again?"

"I am MARRIED! Don't you get that?"

"I get that loud and clear."

"Then why can't you understand this Spinelli. When you left I choose to move on. I choose to leave those feelings for you behind like you did for me. That was your choice not mine to leave. Do you know how many times I stupidly tried to will you back to me. Hell I even joined up for those stupid yoga classes just so I could be doing something you once loved to do. That is how much I was in love with you Spinelli."

"I am sorry Maxie.." Spinelli lowers his head then looks back up at her looking her in the eyes "But I am not one bit sorry for loving you or wanting to have you in my life."

"It can't happen Spinelli. Like you said people change. People grow up and move on. It just happened to us. We changed and we've moved on."

"So it can't never be? Nothing left fighting for huh?"

"What's the point in fighting Spinelli? One of us will get hurt again. So let's just cut our loses while we can."

Spinelli walked up closer to her, he could see the tears running down her face. He placed his hand on her face wiping the tears away looking her in the eyes

"One slight problem Maxie. I just can't let you go.So as the old saying goes I will set you free and if it was meant to be then you will come back to me.If it wasn't then I truly do hope for all the happiness in the world comes to you."

"Spinelli..I..."

Spinelli reaches into his pocket pulling out the necklace he bought her. Grabbing her hand opening it up he places the necklace in her palm "Here is something to remind you of my love.You have my heart now Maxie."

Maxie didn't know what to say. She just stood there watching him walk away Was this really the end of them. Maxie couldn't think straight she sat down on the edge of the docks placing her head in her hands as she began to cry.

XXX

Spinelli walked back into the auditorium looking for Lenia and the girls. They were nowhere in sight. Spinelli started to panic. Spinelli grabbed his cell out of his pocket dialing Lenia cell phone number, after about three rings it went to voice mail. That was odd Lenia always answered her phone. Spinelli spotted Lulu walking over to her

"Have you see the girls or Lenia any tonight?"

"Not since they were with you why?"

"They are not here."

"Calm down Spinelli, I am sure maybe Lenia took them back to the hotel or something."

"No No She would have came and told me. Plus she's not answering her cell and she always answers her cell."

" Okay..Hold on I'll call Lucky and get him over here."

XXX

Maxie came back in wiping the tears away from her face as she spotted Lucky and two other detectives talking to Spinelli. Wondering what they were talking about Maxie walks up nearby to eavesdrop.

"I told you Lucky the last time I seen my girls and Lenia was about twenty minutes ago. Lenia said she was going to take them to go sit down and I went and talked to Lulu."

"Okay calm down Spinelli..We're going to find your girls, Now was there anyone else you seen tonight?"

"Yeah I was talking to Maxie also just a few minutes ago outside. I came back in ready to leave and they were nowhere to be seen."

"Do you think the nanny Lenia is capable of kidnap?"

"No..I leave the girls alone with her all the time in Tennessee while I go to work. I have never had a problem like this before."

"Okay, You got a picture of the girls that we can go around showing to see if anyone's seen them?"

"Yeah..Here.." Spinelli opened his wallet pulling out one of the many pictures he kept of the girls.

"Great this should help us alot. We'll keep you informed if we find anything. In the meantime Lulu..will you stay with him and make sure he will be alright?"

"Yeah..sure lucky." Lulu said

Maxie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spinelli's world just got blasted and she couldn't be there to help him through it. Thinking maybe there is something she could do. She walked out making some phone calls.

"Lulu you don't have to stay, I'll be fine."

"No your in no shape to even be driving. Your upset and you have every right to be."

"Thank You.."

"They're going to find the girls Spinelli"

"I hope your right Lulu, cause if they don't whats the point in me living anymore."

**TBC**


End file.
